


Встреча

by Angulema



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Smauglock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смауглок.</p><p>Написано на конкурс "Фандомная Битва-2013".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча

Прижавшись к стене, Бильбо разглядывал огромного ящера, разлегшегося на куче золота.  
– Кто ты такой и откуда? – дракон посмотрел прямо туда, где стоял невидимый хоббит. На мгновение их взгляды встретились – и у Бильбо кольнуло в груди.  
– Джон. Джон Уотсон, – странный ответ пришел в голову сам собой. Кто такой этот Уотсон, и с чего это Бильбо решил им назваться?  
– Джо-он? – дракон широко распахнул глаза. – Не может быть, ты же не… – он замолчал, взгляд его затуманился.  
У Бильбо закружилась голова, и он осел на пол. Неожиданно нахлынули воспоминания о нем самом, только почему-то человеке, и каком-то высоком черноволосом мужчине. _Шерлок_. Хотя нет, не воспоминания – скорее видения. Он ведь хоббит, всю жизнь провел в Шире, пока в одно ужасное утро на его пороге не появился волшебник. И он ни разу не был в _Лондоне_. Кстати, что это такое, Лондон?  
Кажется, он спросил это вслух – дракон поднялся на лапы и наклонил голову:  
– Ты не помниш-шь, да? Я тож-же не с-сразу вспомнил вс-сё, – с грустью прошипел он и двинулся в сторону Бильбо. – Покажис-сь мне, Джон, я соскучилс-ся…  
Бильбо насторожился: может, это всё драконьи чары? Он никакой не Джон, он Бильбо Бэггинс, хоббит, уважаемый. Был.  
– Ты не вериш-шь мне, – ящер остановился и вздохнул, из его ноздрей вырвалось облачко пара. – Я уже давно здес-сь, в этом мире. Упал с крыш-ши – и очнулся драконом. Занимательное превращение, не находиш-шь?  
Бильбо прижал руки к груди: сердце стучало так, будто решило пробить ребра. В голове закружились смутные образы: _Лондон, миссис Хадсон, такси, госпиталь Святого Варфоломея, знакомая фигура на крыше… Знакомая фигура на асфальте, струйка крови._  
– У меня нет друзей, Джон, – прошелестело сверху.  
– Есть только один, – машинально продолжил Бильбо. – Шерлок, – прошептал он, смаргивая слезы. – Шерлок!  
Стянув кольцо и отбросив его в сторону, хоббит бросился к дракону, спотыкаясь о золотые чащи и цепи.  
– Джон, – тихо выдохнул дракон, следя за маленьким существом. – Я уже и не надеялся, что когда-нибудь увижу тебя снова.

Гномы не дождались Бильбо в тот день, а следующим утром дракон покинул Одинокую Гору, но мало кто смог бы разглядеть, что между рогами у него сидит хоббит.


End file.
